


Hooded Eyes and Sweet Nothings

by holtehyde



Series: Down The Chute, Up The Ladder: Extended [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Check out the original fic pls, Genital Piercing, M/M, Piercings, Pillow Talk, Trans Illumi, tattoo / piercing shop au, this is a spin off of my original piercing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtehyde/pseuds/holtehyde
Summary: A spin off of my previous hisoillu piercing shop au fic “Down The Chute, Up The Ladder”!Set in a similar but different au with trans Illumi.This ones pretty soft and sweet compared to the original.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Down The Chute, Up The Ladder: Extended [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107401
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Hooded Eyes and Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> I know you all were dying for some more piercer Illumi, here you go.

The window air conditioner blows the curtains around, letting light pass through. Streaks of light from the street lamps outside slip into the dark room.

“Illumi?” Hisoka whispered into the dark as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

“Hmm? What time is it?” Illumi groggily looked over to Hisoka lying next to him.

“Good question Lumi.” Hisoka reached over to the bedside table and grabbed at his phone. He groaned and squinted as it turned on at full brightness. “Around 1:30” he scooted closer to Illumi and wrapped his arm around his waist.

Illumi relaxed into Hisoka’s hold. “We don’t have to get up until 8 we should go back to sleep”

Hisoka’s hand slid under Illumi’s sleep shirt and onto his chest. Fingers fidgeting with Illumi’s nipple piercings. He hummed, “we could”.

Illumi rolled his eyes and ground his ass back on hisoka’s crotch. “Just say it Hisoka”

Hisoka moaned loudly. The way porn stars do when they’re obviously milking the sound for drama and entertainment. “You wound me Illu. You think I can’t have completely innocent intentions and want to go back to sleep with you?”

“Hisoka you have your hand up my shirt.” Illumi pointed out matter of factly, but not at all upset.

“Fine fine. Illumi, dearest, do you have any other piercings?” Hisoka posed the seemingly innocent question with a glint in his eyes.

Illumi looked at him, wide eyed. He blinked. Once. Twice. “Of course I do. Hisoka I’m a piercer for a living.” He rolled his eyes. “I have my left eyebrow done, my bridge, and an industrial in my right ear. Then there’s my collarbone piercings and my nipples, which you clearly know about.”

“I know and adore them Lumi” Hisoka smiled.

“That’s about everything. Well I mean, I got a christina piercing a while back.” He shrugged.

“What’s a christina? I’ve never heard of that.” Hisoka looked Illumi up and down, trying to figure out where this mysterious piercing is.

“Oh it’s a piercing placed a little higher than the clit. I got it while I was drunk a few years back.”

Hisoka’s eyes widened and snapped back to Illumi’s. “Wait. Wait. WAIT. You’re telling me, I let you pierce my dick-”

“You paid me to actually” Illumi interrupted.

“Yeah yeah whatever. Point is, you pierced my dick and somehow you neglected to tell me you were pierced down there too?” Hisoka looked dumbstruck at his boyfriend.

“I figured you’d find out whenever I got comfortable enough to take off my boxers during sex.” Illumi replied matter of factly, clearly not seeing it as nearly as much of a big deal that Hisoka has made it out to be.

Hisoka knows how to read the lines, thank fuck for that. He dropped the interrogation. “Could I touch you? You don’t have to take anything off”

Illumi thought about it for a moment but nodded quickly. “Yeah, I think I’d like that”

Hisoka slipped his hand from under illumi’s sleep shirt into his matching pajama pants, and under his boxers.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @nobunagasbf to chat and see updates on my fics!


End file.
